This invention relates to an installation arrangement of a strip of windshield molding which is mounted on the side edge of windshield glass.
In the prior art, the seal mechanism between the front door 51 and the windshield glass W as sectioned on line B--B of FIG. 3, for example, is as shown in FIG. 4.
To effect a good seal between the front door 51 and the car body and to prevent the intrusion of water therein, a strip of drip seal 54 is mounted on the front pillar 52 by an L-shaped fixture 53 which is attached to the front pillar 52 by clips 57. In addition, a strip of windshield molding 56, the inside of which is reinforced by stainless steel 55, is mounted on the side edge of the windshield glass W.
Since the windshield molding 56 and drip seal 54 are separately installed, it is therefore a problem with the prior art that the man-hours necessary for the installation thereof is inevitably increased. The prior art also has problems such as increased manufacturing cost due to the injection molding manufacturing method and an abnormal sound caused by contact between the front door 51 and the windshield molding 56.